Getting better
by Avin1993
Summary: Ron has lost his memory and now rambles both to himself and others... wierd right? well you should read the story it is so much wierder


By the way it's the first time I have tried this pairing so please review I would love to know what you thought.

The challenge sounds like this:

Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson I know...I know...it sounds stupid but here's the gist of it you write a one-shot that is no more than 1,000 words featuring the utterly romantic kiss in the rain. How is this a challenge you may ask? Here's the catch. I'll give you your characters, I'll do a bit of snooping around your profile page and find someone you don't usually do. If you don't want slash specify

Ron lost his memory during the war and is now just hanging around Sankt Mungos, he has some of his memory left that he knew Harry Potter and that he had participated in the war, but nothing else stuck, nobody really knew who he was, Harry had gone to America before anyone could tell him so they would have owled him but no one actually did, neither to ask if he knew Ron or other reasons, he had requested to not be disturbed and he would come back some time then, Hermione had gone back to the Muggle world, same message left, do not disturb, so here he was, standing in the courtyard reserved for patients and their visitors, Ron never got any visitors, he had sort of gotten used to it.

"nobody wants me, that's how it has been for years now, I should not get my hopes up every time its announced that visiting hours have started, I should just sit my pretty little buttocks down and wait to die, that's it, maybe I should kill myself, nah that wouldn't do, people wouldn't be sad, but it would be an awful mess, mother always said that you clean up your own mess."

"Weasley?" came a disturbingly recognizable yet so unknown voice from behind him, he had just about finished the usual rant before he would go inside and mutter more to himself, Ron turned around searched for the source of the voice, in front of him stood a girl, well that would be lady, of a smaller frame than him, she had gotten long flat black hair, 'wait had gotten? Why had gotten? What about just had? Have I seen her before?' her face was prettier than ever.

A nurse came over at that moment she spoke softly to the girl, Ron looked on with wondering eyes, who was that girl that seemed familiar? She looked sad, like she had just gotten bad news, but the nurse looked happy, nurse… nurse… oh what was her name? nurse Abbott, that was her name, he smiled smugly at everyone even though nobody knew why, he usually kept to his own mind. The girl nodded and went towards him, he studied her again.

"I have seen you before. You are pretty, but I think I know you?" he sounded like he was unsure of what he said but he wanted it said, she smiled sweetly, definitely not a Slytherin smile. Wait Slytherin? What is that? How come when she is around I remember certain stuff?

"Ron? I am Pansy Parkinson, we went to school together, you know magic school, maybe we should sit?" she said with a warm smile, like she had known him his entire life, like she liked him. They sat down at a table outside, not really knowing how long they were gonna talk, she had convinced the nurse to let her stay so she could tell him about his life, the nurse was happy because then maybe they could get rid of the poor boy. Pansy was happy to see him, like over the moon happy, she had missed seeing his face in the hallways, always as red as a tomato when she was around, she had loved him since the day she had seen him stand up for Hermione, and had not been able to take her eyes of him. If she could make him happy by giving him his memory back, even though that would also make him remember he hated her, she would do it.

"Pansy? How does Slytherin fit in? why do I think I know you? Why don't you look like you used to? Where did that come from…?" she tuned him out, she could tell his rant was gonna start, that was why he was in there, he ranted too much and it would offend people and make them mad so he could get in trouble.

"Ron?" she asked him interrupting him "I will tell you everything but you must keep an open mind and not interrupt, understood?" he nodded and stared at her in awe she knew something, she smiled warmly and began her long story.

It took her 20 minutes to sum up everything he should know, like his family moved to Egypt after the war and lost track of him, they wanted to get as far away as possible, George had gone catatonic, but Pansy took care of him, because she wanted to take care of people, she had started a nursing home for people who had lost something during the war, something valuable for their existence, like their mind or some of their limbs. She told him about how Harry and Hermione had run away, they all had a theory that it had been together but nobody really knew, she also told him about how he had hated her in school but she secretly loved him, and that she had actually just come here today to sign off on a stiff, her old friend Blaise Zabini he had just lost his life to Lucius Malfoy who had been arrested, Draco and Narcissa had moved in with her, she had inherited her father's manor after he died in the war her mother had run into hiding and nobody knew where she was.

She also told him about school about what had happened during school, and all the things that mattered, when she was done she laid a hand on his hand, a tear in her eyes, she knew he would hate her and probably lash out, during the story he had seemed more and more himself, getting mad at Lucius, missing his family, wanting to write Harry no matter how much he wished for privacy, but most of all his longing for something, she didn't know what it was and she wouldn't get her hopes up.

She got up and closed her jacket, it had gotten cold and clouds covered the area threatening to rain any moment, she moved towards the exit, Ron sat for a while and thought things over.

"PUGFACE" he yelled making her turn, tears flooded fully from her eyes, she knew he would hate her, she knew he would call her that "how come your face isn't puggy any more?" he asked softly as he got up and walked towards her, stopping right in front of her with a crooked smile on his lips.

"I don't really know, people kept saying my face got less and less puggy and now its just gone and… wait? You didn't insult me?" she asked still having tears roll down her cheeks, the rain started falling and made them both wet, he laughed she just stared at him confused.

"how could I not remember your shrill voice, how it felt weird if I never heard you coo over Draco, how you just looked perfect when you made your uniform as revealing as possible to pick him up" he explained it all in that sentence, to her he couldn't say a more perfect thing, she loved when people noticed her clothes.

Ron stroked her jaw with one hand as he stared in to her Chesnutt eyes, he carefully leaned forward, putting the lightest amount of pressure on her lips with his own, she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder against his, Ron smiled into the kiss as he fisted her hair with one hand and the other held her close on the lower back, Pansy stroked some of the tiniest red hair in his neck as she closed her eyes, to just let herself enjoy the kiss, Ron broke the kiss softly and laid his forehead against hers looking into her eyes "what took you so long?" he asked confused, she could have come by any time in the three years he had been there.

Nobody knew you were here, nobody had been notified, your family, Harry, Hermione all had run away, I tried to talk to George but I think you should see him" she smiled softly and took his hand, she would now take him home and take care of him, and he smiled because he now knew he was in good hands.

AN

Thanks for reading and then you just click that pretty little button down there ;P


End file.
